<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oc-tober 2020 by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746579">Oc-tober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Drawing, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta per :#OC_toberLDF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chibi Perla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 1. Sirene/Tritoni<br/>Titolo: Chibi Perla<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2cYswv0">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chibi Legjiellarim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 2. Di colore<br/>Titolo: Chibi Leg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/5nj3xR3"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chibi Manesua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 3. Mutaforma<br/>Titolo: Chibi Manesua</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/tLbVgfd"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chibi Vieramasku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 4. Transessuale<br/>Chibi Viera<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/XDyZfpQ"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chibi Freccia e Fionda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 5. Gemello/ai<br/>Titolo: Chibi Freccia e Fionda<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/WzVkyQv"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chibi Caccia, Perla & Noemi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 6. Ensemble cast<br/>Titolo: Chibi Caccia, Perla &amp; Noemi<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/DQgQpqX"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chibi Brym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 7. Maledetto/a<br/>Titolo: Chibi Brym<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/n86nv6M"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chibi Rayan & Chibi Alessandrè</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 8. Collega/Colleghi di lavoro<br/>Titolo: Chibi Rayan e Chibi Ale<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/yypRyRY"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ti amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 9. Partner segreto<br/>Titolo: Ti amo<br/>#OC_toberLDF<br/>Disegnata sentendo: Ti amo di Umberto Tozzi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/MnND8wJ"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chibi Abher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Giorno 10. Distruttore/distruttrice di OTP<br/>Titolo: Chibi Abher<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/x88SGNc"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chibi Jenny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 11. Mary Sue/ Gary Stu<br/>Titolo: Chibi Jenny<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/DfSBKsC"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rayan e Beatrice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 12. Partner finto<br/>Titolo: Rayan e Beatrice<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/LkNWY4M"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chibi Direttore orfanotrofio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 13. Sovrappeso<br/>Titolo: Chibi Direttore orfanotrofio<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/x3WGwkm"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Semeion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 14. Femme fatale<br/>Titolo: Semeion<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/LR8gL0G"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Casper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 15. Hooker<br/>Titolo: Casper<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/ZGV1Hh5"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lil Casper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 16. Bisognoso/a<br/>Titolo: Lil Casper<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/MV42ds2"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mapar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 17. Barista/Cuoco/Panettiere/Pasticcere<br/>Titolo: Mapar<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/qYy7Dg6"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fatina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 18. Popolo minuto – mitologia dei boschi<br/>Titolo: Fatina<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Yf3jkVJ"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Alkal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 19. Religioso/a, ma non troppo<br/>Titolo: Alkal<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/DbJ11r4"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Matteo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 20. Praticante di magia/strega<br/>Titolo: Matteo<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/HTr3SNb"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Farak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 21. Sugar Daddy/mommy/Person<br/>Titolo: Farak<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/JzWZZkW"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Caccia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 22. Self insertion<br/>Titolo: Caccia<br/>Originariamente questo personaggio era la mia rappresentazione nella storia.<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/jgjZC47"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Il prescelto del fuoco blu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 23. Prescelto/a<br/>Titolo: Il prescelto del fuoco blu<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/x7Yt29r"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 24. Guardia del corpo<br/>Titolo: Kai<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/mSHKCjZ"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Dog Noemi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 25. Animale domestico<br/>Titolo: Dog Noemi<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/16XHtd8"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Baby Salvatore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: 26. Figlio/a<br/>Titolo: Baby Salvatore<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/5nYKKMS"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chibi Aelessandrè</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 27. Reale/aristocratico<br/>Titolo: Chibi Aelessandrè<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/g7MqTfq"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fantasia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 28. Scrittore/Artista<br/>Titolo: Fantasia<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/KhZgpM0"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Salvatore e Aquaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 29. Anima gemella<br/>Titolo: Salvatore e Aquaria<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2ycV41G"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Marì</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 30. Lavoratore in una biblioteca o libreria<br/>Titolo: Marì<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/FwhDQDg"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Kid Antarctis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lista: OC-tober<br/>Prompt: Giorno 31. Personaggio prestato <br/>Titolo: Kid Antarctis.<br/>Oc di Frida Rush, figlia di Frieza/Vegeta.<br/>#OC_toberLDF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/hsvVhRg"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>